


Star crossed

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun is about the self and Mars is about aggressive energy, so they're highly compatible and can make a powerful team. Both Aries and Leo are Fire Signs. This tends to be a very heated and passionate relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star crossed

“Oh be careful,” Maggie says to the medical student, cutting her off mid sentence. “Unless you’re ready for an hour long lecture from Dr.Charles.” 

“I was just saying that on his profile he said he’s a Gemini, so that makes us compatible.” Reese continues. 

“Well he does have two personalities that’s for sure,” April says. A twinge of judgement interjects itself into her tone. “How do you know he’s not lying about that too?” 

“He wouldn’t lie about his birthday–” the medical student lets her voice trail off as she realizes just how little she knows about the lab tech. He had lied about so much else. “I’m gonna go ask him.” She says suddenly with a confidence that the other two women are sure will falter the second she sees him. 

The nurses giggle as Dr. Charles looks up at them from the paperwork that he was looking at. 

“No lecture?” Maggie asks. 

“She’s too young, I might bore her to death. She’ll find out sooner or later that it’s all crap.” 

“What’s crap?” The red headed resident appears suddenly. 

“Dr. Charles doesn’t believe in zodiac signs,” Maggie explains. 

The man rolls his eyes, but he dismisses them both and walks off in the other direction with the paperwork he’d come for in hand. 

“What’s up with him?” Will asks. 

The nurses shrug. “He seriously doesn’t believe in zodiac signs?” Will doesn’t miss a beat. 

“Nope.” April answers. 

“You know,” Connor walks up next to them. “I met a fortune teller when I was in Riyadh, a cancer patient. She was in and out of the hospital at least once a week. I didn’t believe in it either until she figured out my entire personality from just my birthday.  The other doctors all thought she was crazy but it was really interesting.” 

“You’re kidding.” Maggie says, but she looks interested. 

“There’s no way that’s true.” Will says. 

“You’re an Aries aren’t you?” Connor asks. 

Will looks surprised. “No” he says. Connor’s eyes meet his, and they stand there for a moment staring into each other’s eyes before Connor speaks again, but his eyes don’t move away from Will’s. 

“He’s lying. When’s his birthday April?” 

When April moves to look it up, Will’s gaze finally moves from Connor’s and he looks to the computer that April is typing information into. 

“April fifth, looks like we have a winner.” April announces, and her expression is just as shocked at Will’s. 

“April fifth,” Connor repeats, and he looks down at his coffee. “I’ll remember that.” 

“You’re sure about that?” Will asks. 

If the way that Will’s pupils dilated when Connor stared at him was any indication of the way that Will felt about him, then Connor thinks, that maybe, just maybe he’ll have a reason to remember it later on down the road. 

“I never forget birthdays.” 

“Mine is October twelfth, you know in case you want to get me a present rich boy,” Maggie jokes. 

Connor nods but his eyes focus back in on the red head male in front of him. He reaches out to pat him on the back, as if to say something along the lines of ‘well played’, but words never leave his mouth instead his lips turn to a grin of triumph as will walks away. 

* * *

It’s a few months later, April fifth, that Maggie flags Will down as he’s about to leave the hospital. “Dr. Halstead, a messenger dropped this off for you.” and hands him a box suspiciously similar to the box that the tie will had given him had come in. 

“Looks like you have a secret admirer,” she teases. 

Will takes the card out of the box and slides it closed again. Whatever is inside is wrapped in tissue paper and it crinkles as he rips the card off of it. 

I told you I always remember birthdays. – Connor. 

The card is empty, except for the handwritten note and the receipt taped to the other side of it. He doubts the receipt is there to show him how much the gift cost but instead, to show him that he can return the gift, and when Will looks at the price he thinks that he should. 

That is until he gets home and he opens the box and pulls the pair of boxers out.

Really Connor? Boxers. He thinks. 

Until he see’s what’s under it. Pages upon pages of research about the Aries zodiac sign and the personality traits associated with it. On the last page at the bottom there’s a paragraph suggesting things to get an Aries as a gift and the last sentence, suggesting that the gift giver get something practical, such a boxers is underlined. 

And then, Will thinks, Oh. He gets it now. 

He doesn’t return the boxers because he realizes, upon reading the papers in the box more thoroughly, and looking up Connor to see that he's a leo and  that they’re compatible and he thinks, that he can put them to good use.  

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic for Aisho-ren on tumblr but then I decided to post it on here too. I don't know what I was thinking because it's terrible but whatever. Anyway. Let me know what you think guys because I haven’t been in this fandom very long and I feel like I might not have captured everyone’s characters that well.


End file.
